


Puppy Loving

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Every tamed Alpha has an Omega





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :3

The sound of faint wet slapping echoed inside the spacious office, Soft grunts and whimpers filled the room along with the ever growing sound of a desk rocking heavier and heavier no doubt scraping against the floor as it slid back.

“Nngh, Oh, right there”, a voice dripping with lust cried out. “Oh,Kara”, came a moan.

“Ungh”, a content grunt escaped passed pink parted lips. “Fuck.”, the voice groaned with lust.

The desk was scraping against the clear polished floor, no doubt the floor will bare a reminder of tonight due to the desk scratching the floor every time the woman that sat on it was thrusted into.

the sound of the ravenette’s wetness being thrusted into bounced off the walls, their body heat had increased which coated their bodies in a thin layer of sweat.

“Oh, god”, The woman’s voice dripped with lust, a hand shooting to rest against those strapping abs, her nails quickly raking over the toned muscles while her other hand was holding onto the edge of the desk.

“Inside?”, the blonde questioned through gritting teeth, “Please”, she spoke again only to speak with plea she almost sounded desperate, “Let me cum inside”, her voice breathy and husky.

The ravenette moaned as she felt the thick Phallus pull out of her only to slam back into her wetness, “Yes, Inside, Kara”, the heiress felt the desk slide back once more as another brutal thrust was gifted to her cunt.

Kara sucked in a small breath as she leaned forwards, she crushed her lips against that of her lover’s own, her hand shot up to grab a hold of the back of the ravenette’s neck, while the other hand gripped at one Lena’s thighs to keep her close. Her hips not ceasing in movement, she increased the speed of her thrusts when she felt the younger woman’s legs wrap around her.

“Nngh!”, The human woman whimpered against the blonde’s lips.

Kara groaned as she felt the walls of the welcoming cunt beginning to clench around her length, it was becoming harder and harder to last against the sensation, and she decided that she couldn’t bare it anymore. “Fuck”, Kara pulled away and moved both hands to Lena’s hips, she held her tightly and continued to slam into her lover, she began to breathe heavier and heavier as she found that her orgasm was just within reach, she managed her thrusting even with the fact that it was starting to become difficult to move due to the knot beginning to swell.

The ravenette’s own hands moved, both shot up to hold onto the collar of the Blonde’s open button up, “Fuck! Oh Kara!”, the ravenette held onto the shirt tightly, no doubt wrinkling it in her grasp, Lena’s voice rose as she submitted to her orgasm, she released a deep moan of satisfaction as Kara thrusted into her one last time, both came simultaneously, Kara’s member had reached deep into her, and shot it’s load, filling her to the brim, the sensation of the warm seed filling her was enough to push her over the edge again and push her toward a quick second orgasm.

“Nngh...Ungh”, Kara whimpered softly as she stilled, tensing as she felt the woman she was buried inside of cum another time, she sighed softly as kept Lena close, her arms soon wrapped around her.

“God, We...I think…”, Lena tried catching her breath, “...Thank god I got a hold...of those pills.” the heiress managed to rasp out.

Kara chuckled softly, not meeting Lena’s gaze. She then swallowed thickly and attempted to gently back up, her hips moving backward to pull out, only for Lena’s lower body to follow, Which made Kara blush, “I...Knotted you again…”, the voice came out small and ashamed.

The heiress smiled softly, tiredly, “Darling, look at me.”, Lena said softly, she released the collar of the open button up, she placed a hand over the side of Kara’s face, she made the blonde turn to look at her while her other hand was placed against taut abs, she sighed softly as she felt the slight pressure at her hips, Kara’s girth had her stretched enough, and adding the swell of the knotting, it left for no room inside her, thus the slight pressure she currently felt. “It’s fine, Kara, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, I love you and your body, you know that.”, the Luthor gazed tenderly at her lover, she couldn’t help but giggle at the kicked puppy look Kara looked at her with. “I don’t mind the knotting, it’s actually really nice, Makes me feel closer to you”

Kara sighed softly, she nodded, “It makes me feel closer to you too”, Kara shifted slightly, Lena released a small shaky breath when she felt the slight shift, “Sorry”, Kara apologized.

Lena nodded, “It’s fine, just warn me when you’re going to move next time.”, her smile not fading away, her hand running down to Kara’s chest, the other slid to caress the blonde’s muscled back, her hand dipped down only to palm the kryptonian’s firm ass, she began to grin, her eyes not leaving Kara’s own, “So, once the knot goes down, wanna get something to eat?”

Kara grinned softly, her cheeks grew slightly warm, “That’d be nice, Lee”

* * *

 

It’s a comfortable routine really, her and Lena fall into it well. Kara feels comfortable because she knows that if she does something Lena doesn't like, Lena wouldn’t stay shut about it, she’d bring it up and they would talk. She knows that Lena is also comfortable with her, they share a bond that both of them can feel secure enough to talk about anything or do anything together.

Lena learns about Kara’s different body when they first begin to date, it’s a good few weeks in when Lena and Her are both having a deep make out session complete with heavy petting, They almost get too lost in the moment until Kara breaks their lips apart only to begin to space away from her, it raises questions in Lena, but she doesn’t have to ask them just yet, Kara speaks before she does, and Kara explains that back on Krypton, things were different.

Kara, Like Clark, is an Alpha.

Lena listens closely as Kara delves into the subject, being sure to explain everything to the Luthor, even the part that she doesn’t always have a dick, she only has it during her Rut, which is pretty much her version of a heat, and or, period.

Lena isn’t repulsed by the talk, she’s okay with what she’s learned, she knew Kara would be different from the start, Kara was an alien after all, and it’d be a little close minded to think Kara would be exactly the same as her physically.

and as they go from there, Lena gladly helps the blonde through her Ruts, she noticeably sees another side to Kara, another, more rougher and dominant side, she knows that Alphas are meant to rule, to lead and protect, and she knows that as Kara’s mate, Kara will still be gentle with her, and Kara is, aggressive and protective when in her rut, But still Loving, gentle and tender with her.

The heiress loves her Super, she feels lucky that someone like Kara belonged to her and she in return, belonged to Kara. They shared many night of intimacy and passion, they were bonded after all, Lena didn’t know the significance until one day she was held up at her office, her and poor little Jess being held at gunpoint, she was prepared to meet her end alongside her loyal secretary, but as the man with the ski mask fired, the bullet never made it to her or Jess, rather in a heavy shift of air, the three armed men were disarmed and tossed askew, the man that fired the shot was soon picked up by a hand wrapping around his throat.

Jess was wide eyed at the sight, Lena panicked, not because of the man, but because of the person holding the man up by his throat.

Supergirl, looked furious, angry, she was completely red faced with anger, the grip of her hand was strangling the man, he clawed at the super’s arm, crying, sobbing to be spared.

Lena shot up from the floor and ran to the furious Super’s side, Ignoring the fact that Jess was still there, Lena quickly made to make physical contact, she knew that her presence was essential to the Alpha, but she never knew exactly how essential it was, not until she realized that she was capable of controlling a raging Super Alpha like Kara.

“ _Don’t! Don’t do it!_ ”, Lena said, she spoke frantically, she got to the Super’s front, Kara was ignoring her, all her attention was put on choking the struggling man out.

Lena pressed herself against the Super’s tense body, a hand shooting up to Kara’s face, the other placed itself over the supers racing heart, she herself tensed at feeling how tense the Blonde was, if she didn’t know any better, she’d think Kara was some type of Statue made of earth’s toughest stuff, “ _Baby, Relax, don’t do this, you can’t_.”, She began to plead with the Super, “ _Love, please don’t, let him go_ ”, she wanted the Kryptonian to meet her gaze, but Kara continued to ignore her, the blonde’s nose flared as she kept her gaze stuck on the man’s terrified fading expression.

“ _Stop! If you do this, You’ll never be able to live with yourself again_ ”, Lena could feel her own heart racing as she knew the man’s life was going to end soon if she didn’t make Kara stop. “ _I’m okay, I’m okay, baby, it’s okay, please, let him go_ ”, Lena grew teary eyed as she was beginning to grow frustrated, she remained pressed against the Super’s body, “ _Please, let him go, for me_ ”, Lena released a shaky breath, and finally Kara released the man, he fell with a loud gasp to the floor, coughing as he tried to catch his breath, he held his throat as he coughed violently.

Lena released a heavy sigh of relief, she rose both hands to the still angry looking Kryptonians face and cradled the face gently, “ _Relax, Calm down, Darling, It’s okay_ ”, The Luthor spoke softly.

Jess was simply sitting in the background in awe, awe at the sight before her, she couldn’t help but reach up and pinch her cheek to see if the pain would awaken her from a possible dream, but no, it didn’t, this was real, Lena, a Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, just called National City’s Super, Supergirl, ‘Baby’. “ _Fuck me_ ”, Jess muttered ever so softly to herself as she reached up to adjust her glasses.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and growled softly, soft enough for only Lena to hear, she held her protectively, possessively, her body relaxing as Lena wrapped her arm around her neck, she felt comfort in having the woman in her arms.

“ _It’s okay_ ”, Lena repeated gently, eyes closed as she basked in her lover’s strong arms.

It was then that Lena began to learn that she played an important role in Kara’s life, And Lena was okay with that. She learned that she had a lot of control over her Alpha, while Kara was meant to lead, Lena found that she as Kara’s mate, was meant to ground the Alpha, and she did, she kept Kara down whenever Kara got all riled up, which was happening every so often, but Lena found it easier and easier to calm the Super down, even when Kara was practically raging.

Kara never undermined Lena, she obeyed when Lena had reason, which 99% of the time, Lena did, Lena was never one to interfere with Kara’s super girling, but once in awhile Lena would ‘distract’ her beloved Super, which Kara couldn’t help but give in to, but this also stirred up a new problem.

Kara’s Sister.

The meaner Danvers.

Alex Danver.

and Also the friends that Winn dubbed as the ‘super friends’.

Kara was doing great at avoiding anything Pressing Alex questioned, and Lena was practically out of the older Danvers’ sight for obvious reasons.

But like all things secret, it eventually comes out.

* * *

 

Kara sighed softly as she nibbled the side of Lena’s neck, softly and gently she bit down on the flesh, then licked the reddening skin.

Lena moaned, a cunning smile curling her lips, she reached down behind her, her palm quickly settled over a growing bulge in the front of Kara’s khaki pants, “Hard and ready to go, you certainly never disappoint, Ms. Danvers”.

Kara growls lowly, she was quick to get handsy herself, a hand slowly trailed up Lena’s tummy and settled over a clothed breast, she palmed the soft mound while her other hand went over Lena’s own, she grunted softly when Lena began to massage her erection.

“Does my Alpha like that?”, Lena said softly as she continued to palm the bulge on the front of Kara’s pants, she could feel Kara’s hand over her own, she couldn’t help but chuckle softly, she released a soft content sigh as Kara’s other hand groped her breast. “Condom?”, she asks softly.

The blonde takes a few seconds to think up the courage to say what exactly she’s thinking, but she quickly finds it and speaks, “Pill?”, Kara counters, “Condoms...break…”, The blonde felt her face flushing with warmth.

Lena herself blushed faintly, Kara was right, they were better off on the pill, the last few times they tried condoms, they broke and Lena didn’t exactly trust Kara to pull out, even if Kara did, Kara with all her Super alien might, still wasn't fast enough. Ironic really.

“Pill it is, Darling.”, The heiress began to turn around, she released a small amused sigh when she met Kara’s lustful gaze.

Kara felt a smile curling her own lips, she always prefered going raw, she loved the feeling of her lovers warm insides, for once she felt happy that the condoms she wore usually broke. She placed her hands over the woman’s hips and slowly trailed them downward to the ravenette’s ass, “Gonna stay here tonight?”, Kara asked as she leaned down and planted her lips over the side of the Luthor’s neck, her hands palming Lena’s ass.

Lena tilted her head to the side to give Kara more access, she dipped both of her hands down between their bodies and began to fiddle with the buckle of Kara’s belt, “We’re going to have sex, Kara”, the ravenette smiled playfully.

The blonde bucked against Lena’s hands, she smile against the soft flesh of Lena’s skin, “That we are, Princess- Mmm”, Kara’s voice trailed off into a groan as a hand slipped into her pants and began to take a hold of her, “Fuck”, she cursed softly and began to tug at Lena’s skirt.

The Luthor evened her breath as she began to massage and stroke the thick hardness Kara sported, instantly she felt her panties growing wetter and wetter, she squirmed slightly, “You’re so hard, god If they called the girl of steel then-”

and as Lena was going to finish what was no doubt a lewd comment on Kara’s phallus, a Knock came at the Danver’s loft door, startling them, well, startling Lena.

Kara on the other hand, growled at the interruption, “I told Alex and the guys not to bother me today”, the blonde was clearly growing irritated, she began to frown heavily as she began to fix her pants, not so ashamed at the fact that her erection was still a noticeable lump in her pants.

Lena was disappointed at the sudden interruption, but she didn’t express any annoyance, she knew that Kara would only grow further agitated should she display signs of annoyance towards whoever knocked. “It’s okay, Darling, relax, get the door and kindly tell them you're busy”, the heiress leaned up to press a chaste kiss against those soft lips, she smiled as she pulled away, “And then we can continue what we were doing”, she gave Kara’s butt a playful swat before she exited the kitchen to go sit on the couch.

Kara still felt annoyed, but better. “Fine”, she huffed and straightened her face, she walked out of the kitchen area and began to make her way to the door.

without a moment’s hesitation, she opened the door midway and stood there to be met with a few eyes.

“Kara!”, Came a cheery male voice.

“Kara, wow, it’s been a while”, came another voice.

Kara nearly had a break down at this point, her facial expression quickly turned into one of anxiousness and nervousness.

“Kara, honey, did you forget that Clark and Lois were comin’ to visit today?”, a blonde piped up from behind, the blonde was walking towards them with Alex, Maggie, James and Winn in tow.

Oh Rao. Kara thought, she felt her back growing sweaty, she swore she felt a bead of sweat run down her back. She swallowed thickly as she adjusted her glasses, “uh um, I uh…”, Kara seemed at a loss for words.

Lois rose an eyebrow, “What’s the matter, Kar? We catch you in a bad moment or something?”, the reporter grew suspicious at how Kara seemed to breath with unease.

Kara nodded her head.

Alex and the gang all rose eyebrows at Kara’s lack of enthusiasm at having Clark, her kryptonian cousin here in National City.

“Are you alright?”, Eliza couldn’t help but speak, a tray that was no doubt filled with food was in her hands.

Kara nodded again, “Uh, No, Uh-”

“Kara?”, Came a voice from inside the loft.

Clark hummed, he gave Kara a curious look before looking past Kara’s shoulder.

“Luthor?”, He whispered softly.

Lois quickly looked at Kara with even more questions written all over her face, “Ms. Luthor’s here”

“Ms. Luthor?”

“Luthor’s here?”

many voice all asked with odd tones.

Kara sighed heavily and began to step inside the loft, she turned to Lena and shot her an annoyed look.

Lena cringed once she saw Clark and Lois enter the loft. “Shit”, She muttered softly.

And if that wasn’t enough, Eliza, Alex, Maggie and the boys poured into the loft.

and Lena knew she just had to go.

Kara walked to Lena and Lena smiled halfheartedly, “Sorry”, she muttered.

Clark heard the apology once the door closed behind them.

Lena could feel all the eyes on her at the moment, so she did what seemed best to do. “I should get going, Kara”, Lena spoke reluctantly.

Kara gave Lena that kicked puppy look, she sighed sadly, “Uh...Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Lena smiled and nodded, and out of habit she rose her hand and with an index finger, she poked the tip of Kara’s nose playfully, “Of course, good night, Kara.”

Kara blushed instantly, “Night, Lee.”, Kara managed to mutter as Lena turned to collect her purse and coat.

Clark’s eyebrows furrowed as he suddenly felt a specific scent fill his nostrils.

Lena shot Kara one last playful look before finally taking her exit.

as the door shut, the group all stood awkwardly at what they just witnessed the Sister of the evil Lex Luthor, do.

Lois rose an eyebrow and gave Kara a questioning look.

Kara cringed and turned around, she shrugged and began to walk to the kitchen area. “Make yourselves at home”, she said as she walked to the fridge, her tone wasn’t as light as it usually was. ‘great’ she muttered as she felt herself straining against her pants. Disappointed that she didn’t get what she wanted today.

Maggie elbows Alex suddenly as they walk to the blonde's couches.

“What?”, Alex says, she’s frowning slightly.

“Did that just happen?”, Maggie asked with a tone of disbelief.

Alex nodded her head, “It did, and I’m not liking it.”

Winn scampered off to help Eliza put the food items down in the kitchen, Kara just sat on the countertop, unusually silent.

Lois and Clark along with James kept their gazes on Kara, they paid extra attention to Kara’s suddenly odd behavior.

“Think Luthor might have done something to her?”, James asks with crossed arms.

Lois has her hands on her hips, “I think so, usually Kara’s so uppiddy and giddy, she should have attacked Eliza’s trays of food by mow.

Clark remains silent, the scent that filled his nostrils...he wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but for a minute he was sure he smelled Kara’s scent over masking Lena’s body.

“Clark?”, Lois spoke with slight concern.

Clark hummed and looked down to meet Lois’s gaze, “What?”

“You alright?”, James stepped into the conversation.

Clark shrugged, “yeah, yeah, just...thinking.”

He knew when a scent specifically masked a body, it meant something intimate.


	2. An Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping things under wraps was certainly never something Kara can do for long, but standing up for her mate, is definitely something she can handle, especially when she's had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes I've made.
> 
> This fic is more like an excersise for me...so take it easy on me. I'm trying to work up my writing spirit which I must admit, hasn't been inspired lately.

 

Kara groaned and grunted, pushing deep into the woman on top of her, she held her human lover by her hips as she thrusted into her welcoming wetness, being sure to keep her strength in check, even when her lover told her it was fine to get a little rougher.

“Mmm, Baby”, Lena moaned as she moved her hips to meet Kara’s thrusts, her hands settling against taut abs, her nails digging against the skin.

The sound of panting, moans and groans filled the dark hot bedroom along with occasional sound of the bed creaking.

“I love you”, Kara groans as she begins to sit up, her abs flexing against the Luthor’s fingertips, “I love you so much.”

Lena’s lips fall open when she's suddenly on her back, Kara hovering above her, face buried by the crook of her neck, she growls softly as her nose makes contact with the soft skin.

“I love you too, Kara”, Lena finds herself wrapping her legs around the super, she moans when she feels Kara tensing against her, she raises her hands and settles them on Kara’s muscled back, “Relax”, the heiress whispers as she feels Kara still.

“Sorry”, Kara says a bit breathy, her hands clutching at the bed sheets by Lena’s hips.

The ravenette smiles tenderly, she knows that Kara is territorial by nature, that Kara only means to ensure that Lena is properly scented and claimed, even though there isn’t a single person that can pick the scent up. It makes Lena feel giddy, she likes it, the way Kara is protective of her, the way Kara is loving and always there for her.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Darling.”, the Luthor whispers, she realizes that Kara has ceased her thrusting but hasn’t pulled out, she sighs softly, “It’s apart of you, it’s natural for you, And I accept that”

Kara feels herself blush slightly, she’s happy that Lena is so understanding, she loves that Lena genuinely accepts her.

Lena’s fingertips begin to gently move along the kryptonian’s spine, tracing it up and down slowly, “I love everything about you, Kara, even that cute angry possessive side you slip into once in awhile”, she chuckles softly when she feels Kara smiling against her neck.

Lena doesn’t admit it much, but she secretly likes it when Kara gets mad or irritated, it’s a rare sight to see, so when it happens, she takes great pleasure in calming the Alpha and grounding her, she knows that only she has the power to quickly settle and calm a frustrated Kara.

Not that this night was caused due to Lena ‘calming’ said alpha, rather tonight Kara had been her usual sensual loving self, the super was making sweet soft love to her human. The Luthor loved the lovey dovey Side Kara had as well, she knew that it took great holding back on Kara’s side to not crush her in bed, and Lena appreciated that Kara was gentle with her, even when Kara fell into a rough rut.

Lena came to find that there was no in between for when Kara was in her rut, she was either very soft, sensual and gentle, or, she simply acted like an Alpha should, dominating, rough and possessive, while Kara’s behavior changed when she slipped into Alpha mode, Kara still took Lena’s fragile human body in consideration, she would try to keep from simply grabbing Lena, and she’d command the Luthor to move in position to refrain from grabbing her and risking using too much strength.

so far Lena’s only ever received a small bruise at the thigh, to which Kara panicked and beat herself up over until her next rut, which turned out to be a more tender and affectionate nightly encounter.

Lena knew that if Kara felt that she’d be too rough, Kara would simply wait her rut out, moping around her loft as she waited for her rut to end to reunite with her human mate.

Lena found it endearing the extents Kara would go through to ensure that she wasn’t going to end up accidently hurt and bruised, she knew that Kara’s super strength made things complicated and she always reassured the blonde after a night of sex that she was fine and unhurt.

“Mmm”, Lena took her bottom lip between her teeth when she felt Kara begin to move again, slowly and gently rock her hips.

Kara sighed and groaned softly as she went with slow deep strokes, just feeling and appreciating Lena’s wetness and warmth.

Lena felt the heat from Kara’s naturally hot body radiating onto her own, she stopped tracing the supers spine and moved her hands to Kara’s strong shoulders, “This is nice.”, the heiress says in a soft tone, her eyes fall shut.

Kara nodded and rose her face from the side of Lena’s neck, she smiled sheepishly and hummed, “It is.”, she shifts slightly, she keeps her body up with an arm while her other hand goes up and takes a hold of the side of Lena’s face, thumb gently caressing the cheek bone, “You’re so beautiful, Lena.”

The heiress’s eyes open, she meets Kara’s affectionate gaze. Her heart throbs at Kara’s words.

People call her ‘hot’, ‘pretty’, ‘sexy’ and a few other words that mean that same thing as attracting, but so far, Only Kara has ever Called her ‘beautiful’.

Kara wore a look of genuine affection, “I love you more than anything in this universe.”, the Alpha sighed softly as she suddenly stilled her hips again.

Lena’s gaze softened, “I love you too, Kara.”, for a moment the Luthor pauses, falling into thought, “God, I didn’t think there was ever a chance I’d meet someone like you. You’re beautiful, amazing and just so good, You treat me good-”, The Luthor’s voice cracked slightly.

Kara sighs softly, “You deserve it, you’re an amazing woman, Lena, I’m blessed to be with you, I’m happy that you and me worked out”, Kara’s lips curl into Lena’s favorite smile.

Lena released a shaky breath and wraps her legs around the supers lower body, “Me too.”, the words come out softly, just above a whisper, her emerald eyes shine with unshed tears.

The Alpha’s chest rumbles softly, and it brings comfort to the human.

“I can't imagine my mate being anyone else”, Kara admits confidently.

Lena feels her heart throb even more, she feels the happiness and simply basked in it, all her life everything has gone wrong, but suddenly she feels hope, hope that Kara and her would triumph over anything that dared to get in their way, “Neither can I, darling.”

Both the Alpha and the human leaned in towards each other, locking lips, ready to continue their love making session. Lena opening her arms for Kara, and Kara slowly and softly dropping her body on the human, allowing for the delicate human to hold her close. Kara whispering promises sworn devotion to her delicate, soft human mate, and Lena whimpering out promises of commitment to her strong and powerful godlet.

Kara kept a steady pace, rocking her hips without stop, groaning and growling softly as she buried her face into the crook of Lena’s neck, Lena moaning and whimpering as she laid under her wonderful alpha, her loving protector and lover. Two beings from different races and origins from different parts of the universe become one once again as both gave in to their orgasms, Kara’s warmth filling the young heiress. The Alpha planting her seed into a garden only her loving human mate can provide her with.

“So good”, Lena breathed unevenly, trying to catch her breath, she ran a hand up and down Kara’s strong slick back, her other hand buried in the back of Kara’s head, fingers tangled with the hair that grew there.

Kara nipped and nibbled silently at the side of Lena’s neck, admiring the mate bite she gave to Lena during one of her ruts.

Lena smiles softly, knowing that Kara wants nothing more than to assert her dominance, and this fact serves to make her squirm, she releases a shaky breath as she purposely tightens around Kara's length, and she knows Kara’s length is sensitive due to the knotting.

Kara groaned deeply, she rutted against the human slightly. “Ngh”, Kara tensed slightly, feeling her cock getting milked further, “So tight, Baby”

Lena’s lips curled, “and you're so big”, the heiress cooed adoringly, “Does my alpha wanna keep going?”, the heiress giggled sweetly.

Kara rose her head from the side of Lena's neck, “Only if you want to, My little Zhaol”, Kara wore her usual soft expression, her eyes shining with love.

The heiress met the blondes lustful gaze and placed a hand over The kryptonians strong bicep, “Mm, you know I love having you inside me, Baby”, the other hand caressed the back of the blondes head.

Kara’s lips curled into that charming smile Lena loved so much, “Well than-”

And as Kara spoke, she was interrupted by the familiar sound of her phone vibrating somewhere in her pant somewhere in the corner of the spacious room.

Lena sighed softly, she knew what that meant, “looks like the world needs supergirl, love.”

Kara growled in slight annoyance. “They can handle it themselves, I asked for the week off-”

“Darling, criminals never take vacations, now pull out, and get going”, Lena spoke with a commanding tone.

Kara rose her eyebrows, “But-”

And before Kara can try and persuade Lena that the world won't stop spinning if she didn't go supergirling, Lena gave her the ‘eyebrow’ raise, and while her alpha wanted nothing more than to show the woman who was really the boss, she simply grumbled and gently jerked her hips a bit, her knot had gone down a bit, allowing for her completely pull out of the warmth, she groaned and quickly regretted not turning her phone off once she felt herself growing hard again.

Lena smiles once she noticed the cock going up, “Well, well”, she giggled, she reached down between their bodies and teasingly grabbed the hardening length, “Such a shame, maybe if you get things wrapped up quickly, you can come back and I can-”, Lena gripped the cock as best as she could and stroked it, “-take care of this for you”

The super grit her teeth and closed her eyes at the contact, bucking hers, enjoying herself for a moment.

Lena took her bottom lip between her teeth, as much as she wanted to take care of her lover at the moment, she knew she also had to let go, and so, she did. “Now, now, darling, up, up and away.”, she reluctantly released the length from her grip.

And like that The Alpha was gone, in the blink of an eye, clothes and everything.

“Eager much?”, Lena chuckled as she shifted in the messy bed, she sat up, her breasts on display, she turned her body and slipped out of the bed, ready to freshen up for her next encounter with her lovely Alpha.

* * *

 

“So, what's the deal?”, Kara said quickly, obviously in a rush and eager to get whatever was needed of her to do, out of the way, she rushed towards her sister and a confused looking Jon and Winn, her cape fluttered behind her as she stopped in front of her surprised looking sister, “So? Lay it on me”.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned to a blank looking Jon.

“Supergirl?”, Jon started, “What are you doing here?”, the man crossed his arms over his chest.

Kara rose an eyebrow, irritation coming in, “uh, you called?”, she snapped slightly.

Winn hummed and shrugged, “weren't you off for like...a week?

Kara nodded eagerly.

Jon rose an eyebrow at how rushed Kara seemed, “We didn't call.”, he just got to the point.

The kryptonian looked confused now, “But my DEO issued phone went off.”, she bent down and got her phone from her boot, she unlocked the phone and her facial expression instantly changed, “I left for this!?”, she snapped, now irritated even further.

Alex and Jon not looked at each other.

“Left-”, Winn started but couldn't finish.

“None of your business”, Kara grunted and to her everyones and her own surprise, she crushed the phone.

“KARA!”, Alex yelled out.

Kara growled and cringed at the same time.

“that's the 10th Phone!” Alex threw her hands up and stepped to snatch the crush phone from Kara's hand, she tossed it into the trash and glared at the kryptonian.

“Not my fault, it's so fragile”, Kara shrugged, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned around, “anyways, I got to go, apparently Kal thinks calling me through this phone is a good way to better reach me.”, the super groaned in annoyance, she left Lena for no reason, and she was still hard.

Alex wore a suspicious look, seeing how oddly and out of place Kara seemed and all, she grew slightly worried, “Kara, wait up.”, Alex sighed out as she called out for the blonde to slow down on the speed walking, she jogged to the blondes side, following her out, “Are you...okay?”

Kara turned to Alex and nodded, “yeah, why?”

Alex paused for a moment, “you look, rushed and...irritated, is...are you…”, Alex's expression changed to one of sympathy. “About to slip into a rut?”

Kara blushed slightly, she always felt weird discussing these things with Alex, but she knew Alex worried for her, and she nodded, “Yeah...sorry if I'm being a bit of a jerk”, Kara took in a breath, calming down around her sister was never too hard, She valued Alex. “I...just hate being interrupted”, she said, and quickly shut her mouth once she realized she just slipped up.

Alex stopped in her tracks, horrified, mortified, and also...horrified….just horrified. Alex’s eyes widened, “Kara, you’re with someone!?”, The brunette practically yelled out.

Kara tensed heavily, “Uh I...um I uh-”

“As much as I don't wanna know that your having sex with someone. I kinda wanna know”, Alex toned it down a bit, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Kara swallowed thickly, “I...um, well…”, Kara began to fidget in place, she averted eye contact all together, looking at everything but her sister.

“Girl?”, Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “yeah…”, Kara was going to be smart about it, but decided that annoying Alex would only dig her deeper.

“Is she...nice?”, the brunette continued questioning.

“Yeah, she takes care of me.”, Kara said, then blushed when she realized the implications of what she said were when she saw Alex go wide eyed, “Not sexually!”, Kara partially yelled out, but then took it back, “Well, she does, I mean, we have a lot of sex. But she also takes care of me in other ways”, Kara began to speak with more confidence.

Alex nearly gagged, she cringed, “Ooookay. Well...I think I got way too much unnecessary information.”

Kara shrugged sheepishly, “Sorry?”

The brunette sighed awkwardly, “so, she treats you nice and...’takes care’ of you. Huh. I take it she must know your identity.”

The super kinda figured where this was going, “She’s my mate, she doesn't have to sign some stupid papers to be able to know who I am, I trust her and that's all that should matter”, Kara suddenly became agitated, her mood completely changed.

Alex was taken aback by Kara's defensiveness, she rose her hands in defense, “Woah there Kar, relax.”

The super frowned heavily, her eyes that were shining with innocence quickly shined with something more fierce.

“I was just asking, okay, I worry, you know that.”, the human said, trying to calm the Alpha.

No doubt Kara was heading for her rut.

“Okay, well, I’m just saying. My Mate isn't going to be signing any papers, this is my identity and I won't let anyone control my life and my decisions. Kal and Lois are fine, me and my Mate will be too, this is the part of my life where I refuse to let anyone try and put their sense into it.”, Kara crossed her arms over her chest, she locked eyes with her sister.

Alex nodded, seeing that if she challenged Kara, things may not go too well, “I get it, I do. I just wanted to know.

Kara huffed, she narrowed her eyes a bit.

“Kara, I promise I won't meddle there, I just want to make sure your safe and okay.”, the human tried to reason.

“I'm sure if she wanted me dead, i’d already be that.”, the Alpha in Kara was clearly shining through, “she loves me, takes care of me and accepts me for me.”

“I'm glad, I'm happy for you Kara, I can't wait to meet to her.”, the agent yielded completely.

“Good, because I bit her during one of my ruts.”

With that sentence floating in the air between them, Alex grew wide eyed, taken completely aback by this news, the human slipped into thinking, she knew she had to think before speaking, Kryptonians were very territorial by nature, they’d stay by their mates side no matter what or who got in the way, they were so loyal and faithful once bonded.

“I...wow, you...but that's like…”, Alex knew that at this point, Kara was practically married to the woman. “Does she know the significance of that?”, the woman shifted in place, placing her hands over her hips.

“Yeah, she knows, and she's fine with it.”, the Alpha takes in a breath and releases it.

Alex nods her head, “Wow, just, wow. That’s great, Kara. I really want to meet this girl.”, the brunette voice didn't shake or come out in a odd tone, rather her words were genuine.

At this, Kara relaxed, Alex wasn't disapproving of what she had done to a woman that she, as Kara’s older sister didn't know, she seemed accepting and understanding. And while Kara felt a bit bad for being aggressive, she also knew that if she didn't come off as strong as she did, it only go to show that she was weak for an alpha and that She wasn't capable of standing up for herself.

“You gonna go back to her now?”, Alex questioned.

Kara shook her head, “No, I'm going to head home, Kal’s waiting for me”, she looked down to her boots for a moment before looking back at Alex, “I’ll be going back to her after I meet up with Him.”

The agent nodded.

With that Kara said her goodbye and began to take her leave, certainly not expecting this to have happened.

“Wait, Kara.”, Alex spoke up from down the hallway, just before Kara made her exit.

Kara turned around and rose an eyebrow.

“You should bring her next game night”.

Kara took a second to think about, she shrugged, “She’s a busy woman, we'll see”, she gave her sister a small half hearted smile.

Alex nodded and waved.

Would that work out well?

Maybe, and if it didn't, Kara would still keep being by her beloved heiress’s side.

* * *

 

It’s been a good month since Alex found out about Kara having a mate, and it's also been month with Clark mysteriously popping up a lot.

Clark has been oddly in contact lately. Not that he isn't usually, he’s just suddenly...more around. The male kryptonian was stopping by quite often, mostly by himself, claiming to just wanting to ‘Check In’. It was odd.

“So how's things been?”, Clark asks as he shoves a lot sticker into his mouth. “Anything new?”

Kara wanted to roll her eyes so badly, not only has Clark been popping up unannounced all time, but he was doing it...often, and thus, because of this, he was cock blocking her, because she didn't want Clark to pop in while Lena was Around. And this just irritated her because she wasn't ready to deal with what would no doubt turn into a problem with Kal. “I don't think a lot can change in just a week, Kal.”, Kara says trying not to snarl, the lack of contact with Lena is no doubt starting to get to her.

The male kryptonian raises an eyebrow, no doubt sensing a bit of hostility, he sighs softly. “Is there something wrong?”

‘You're cock blocking self pops up too often now!’, Kara swallows those words and shrugs, “No.”, but her facial expression not only betrays her, but also her pheromones.

Clark goes wide eyed for a moment but then relaxes as his cousin's unusual aggression settles around them. “You sure about that?”

Kara growls softly and gets up from the table, she released a deep sigh as she walked away from the table to get to the living room, her arms crossing over her chest.

“Kara, am I bothering you?”, Clark frowned slightly, feeling that Kara no doubt felt a bit irritated around him.

Kara grumbled, ignoring the male as she plopped down onto the couch. Kara was clearly trying to calm herself.

And almost as if the universe knew Kara would snap, a knock came at the door.

Clark and Kara both turned to the door. Clark was going to get up and get the door, but Kara got up first and made a speedy walk to the door, both kryptonians thinking Alex was behind the door.

But it wasn’t.

Kara wore a heavy frown as she reached out and took a hold of the door knob, she grumbled slightly and finally opened the door.

“Hey there, Sweetie”, Ruby red lips were curled in a very sly manner, three boxes of pizza and a bag of potstickers sitting on top of the boxes in the womans arms, she stepped in passed Kara, “Figured maybe we can spend some time together today, cuddle, eat some pizza and watch some movies.”.

Instantly Kara felt relief wash over her, she breathed in and breathed out, her facial expression softened greatly, she reached out and took the boxes from her beloved humans arms. “Uh, yeah”, Kara nodded, lost in her mate’s presence.

Lena hummed softly, sensing that Kara seemed a bit distressed, she leaned up and pressed her lips against Kara’s lips, gently she reached up and cupped the side of Kara’s face, “so tense, darling, everything okay?”, Lena whispered softly against those pink lips, her hand slid to the back of Kara’s head, gently tangling her finger with the hair that grew there.

Kara sighed softly, content with her lovers soft touch, obviously so lost in the Woman’s presence, she forgot about Kal.

Until

“Uh”, Clark awkwardly and surprisingly cleared his throat up to make his presence known.

Kara snapped out of it and broke her gaze off Lena’s own, she frowned slightly.

Lena turned around, her expression remained soft, “Mr. Kent! Didn’t see you there”.

Kara grumbled unintelligently.

Lena released a sigh and turned to Kara, “settle down, darling, that's not a way to treat your guest, much less a cousin you don't see often.”, Lena takes her hand back and puts it over her hip.

Clearly Kara hasn't fully told Lena the reason why they weren't seeing each other as often as they had before.

Kara mumbled again.

Clark doesn't have any doubt anymore, he saw them kiss, and he can fully say that he smells Kara’s scent coating Lena’s body, “Uh...Wait…”, he starts off, he had his suspicions already, but now it wasn't just that anymore, it was clear now.

Kara was ready to snap, ready to fight Kal off if she needed to. Her aggressive pheromones serving as a warning to Kal, warning him to watch what he was to say, almost urging him to think critically.

Lena could practically get a knife and cut the tension out of the air, she could feel the apprehension.

Clark swallowed whatever he was going to say, and simply stood up and collected his sweater and cautiously walked to the Two women and silently made his exit.

Kara growled.

And Lena turned to give Kara quite the frown and no doubt a warning of a scolding to come.

“Kara”, Lena warned.

Kara merely walked passed Lena, as if to make it seem like she was ignoring her, she placed the food on the table, as for Lena, she closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest, a heavy frown on her lips, and a challenging look settling over Lena’s face.

“Jesus, Kara-”, Lena started.

“Don't even.”, Kara stopped the woman, “you know what he was going to say”.

The heiress sighed deeply, not really knowing how to counter that argument, she knew Alex knew that Kara was seeing someone, but now, Kal knew just who exactly Kara was seeing, no doubt a problem might arise from this.

“still, Kara, we could have maybe resolved this together before anyone else would get wind of us.”, Lena sighed deeply, she walked to her lover, reached out she quickly wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, “sometimes just talking things out would yield the best results.”

Kara relaxed considerably and wrapped her arms around the soft woman, “I'm sorry, I just...i know what he was going to say, I just know it. And I just can't let anyone talk bad about you, I won't let anyone insult you, you're my woman, Lee, my little Zhaol, I refuse to sit back and let someone talk bad about you. What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn't protect you?”, Kara pulled away slightly, still holding Lena close.

Lena smiled softly, she also pulled back, her emerald eyes locked with soft Ocean blue eyes, “I know baby, I know. I just don't want you fighting with your family over me.”

The Alpha huffed, “That's the thing, if they really are my family, then they'd accept you, accept us, I won't let you go, I swore to be by your side so as long as I have life in me, and I intend to follow through with my words, I'll always choose you.”, Kara leaned down and kissed the side of Lena’s neck, her lips pressed against the spot that she had sank her teeth into just two months ago, the spot that Lena had to use cover up over just to make sure their relationship wouldn't be outed. “That's what this means, Lena, that's what a mating bite is. I'm faithful to you, and I'll always protect you, no matter what.”

For a moment, silence fills the room, the two women stood together, close. Lena knew Kara would stick to her word, she knew that the moment she offered Kara the side of her neck, and the moment the Alpha’s teeth broke the soft flesh, they weren't just dating anymore, they were more than that, they were bonded, their lives would be intertwined from that moment forward.

From then on, Lena was Kara’s Omega, and like any Alpha, the Alpha would protect what was theres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr 
> 
> goldenfoxtrotx


	3. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha must always prioritize their Omega; Alex wants to meet the woman that Reeled her sister in: and Lena and Jess are getting ready to go to Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup
> 
> This chapter will contain smutt...or rather, my attempt at it.

 

She was human, apart of a fragile soft race that lived on earth, and her lover was an alien from another world, a world that operated quite a bit differently than her own. But that wouldn't stop her from being with the godlet like kryptonian, no, she was prepared to face anything with her beloved by her side.

After all, she was now her Alpha’s Omega, the mate mark was gifted to her by her lover during a night of shared passion, the bite of an alpha was of deep meaning, it meant faithfulness, loyalty and a lifetime commitment, her alpha would never look at another woman again, and she, she would only ever look towards her wonderful, faithful godlet.

A path was laid out in front of them, one filled with uncertainty, except that both wouldn't have to walk it alone, rather, They would walk down whatever path was before them, together. Protecting and loving each other no matter what.

* * *

 

“Relax, Darling, please.” Lena sighed softly as she placed her hands over Kara’s tense back, her hands caressing the hard muscles. Both were currently in a spacious tub filled with water and bubbles.

Kara growled, her body relaxed in the water as Lena lips pressed against the side of her neck, she felt the human pressing soft kisses over the area, “You’re my mate, Lena, I won't let anyone get in between us.”, the alpha couldn't help but growl lowly, her strong arms wrapped around her soft human mate.

Lena sighed softly, she knew how on edge Kara was since Kal had first hand witnessed  her and Kara engaging in gentle intimacy, she knew deep down Kara dreaded what may arise from the situation, but even then, Kara was going to stand her ground. Kara would protect her, and love her.

“My wonderful, strong, Alpha.”, Lena hugged her lover closer, she nipped at the flesh on the side of Kara’s neck. “We’re going to be okay, Baby, don't stress.”, she sighed softly, she shifted slightly, she sat up straight in her alpha’s lap, her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck.

Kara huffed and nodded, she held the human securely in her arms, she felt at peace and ease, the human’s scent and presence calmed her.  “I know, I know...I just...can’t help but get riled up.”

Lena’s lips curled slightly, the human couldn't help but think about how adorable the super Alpha was when she was angry. “It’s alright, Baby.”, she slowly began to trail her hands to those lovely strong biceps, her fingers sliding over the slick skin. “It’s actually really sexy when you get all angry and protective.”, her emerald eyes darkened slightly, lust setting it self in.

Sexy.

A word Lena found that she hardly ever said in her life, but had currently began to say it and think it more often when in the presence of her wonderful alpha.

“Sexy?”, Kara rose an eyebrow slyly, her lips slowly breaking into a smirk, sapphire eyes gazing deeply into those emerald ones.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully for a moment and nodded. Her lips began to break into a smile as well, her hands caressing the hard biceps, she leaned forward after a brief moment of silently gazing back at sapphire eyes, she gently pressed her lips against Kara’s own and allowed her eyes to shut.

Both started off slow and gentle, their lips slowly and cautiously moving against each others own, hands sliding over slick skin, their breasts pressed against each other, their bodies growing hotter and hotter, a burning of lust settling in The Alpha’s lower abdomen and an aching began to grow in between the Human’s legs.

Lena released a small moan when she felt  Kara’s tongue slip passed her lips, a tongue she gladly accepted against her own, “Mmm", she brought her hands up to the blonde’s face, cradling it as their make out session began to heat up.

A low growl rumbled in Kara’s chest as she  grew handsy, her hands going from gently caressing Lena’s back to roughly gripping her hips and thighs.

“Relax, Baby", Lena moans out as she turns away to allow Kara’s lips to kiss a trail down her neck, she releases Kara’s face, runs a hand down to the alpha’s tight abs under the water and ends up dipping the other hand into Kara’s wet hair.

She loved it when Kara was rough with her, but she knew that Kara wasn’t exactly fond of seeing bruises on her hips or thighs. It was one thing when Kara bit her and left the scar, but it was a whole other thing when it came to being rough in bed with proof showing up the next day in the form of bruising. Kara had told Lena that a mate bite would scar and she was okay with it, she knew how hesitant Kara was about it, but also how Kara wasn’t really bothered about the leaving such a mark on her, after all, back on krypton it was natural, but that was that, and that was the last time Kara would leave anything permanent on her skin.

Bruises while not permanent, bothered Kara deeply, it upset her, even when Lena said it was okay, Kara saw it unnatural and felt that she was hurting her beloved mate, so to avoid Kara from freaking out, Lena made sure to let Kara know when to ‘relax’.

It was something that seemed to work for both of them.

Kara tenses and relaxes, she licks the scar her bite left and kisses it, her body begins to relax again, “Can we...do it here?”, her voice comes out husky.

Lena takes her bottom lips between her teeth and weighs her options, she could take this to the bed and get fucked silly there, or they could try something new, they’ve had sex in many places before, public places, her office, Kara’s secret office, The shower, but never had they done it in the tub before, it just never really happened and just as Lena is about to make up her mind and oppose the idea, She feels it. She feels a hardness pressing against her folds, and she can’t help but whimper softly.

“Yes? No?”, Kara grunts softly as she begins to caress Lena’s thighs.

Lena merely nods a yes, suddenly eager for the Alpha’s cock.

Kara groaned and quickly accepted Lena’s approval, she grabbed herself under the water and stroked herself, it felt different, but she was still horny and eager to be inside her mate, “I’m gonna move you a bit okay, Baby.”, Kara huffed as she adjusted Lena in her lap.

Lena sighed and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck again, she could feel the head of the cock pressing against her cunt, the head was being pushed into her, or at least an attempt was made.

“This doesn’t feel right", Kara says a bit irritated. Clearly she noted the lack of feeling Lena’s natural slickness

Lena’s lips curl, “Guess fucking underwater isn’t our cup of tea?”. She figured Sex in the tub wasn’t a good idea. “Wanna get dried off and...you know, get it on in bed?”

Kara growls and stands up from the tube, “I don’t know about ‘drying’ off, but I definitely wanna get ‘it’ on in bed.”, the blonde holds the heiress up by her thighs, the sound of water dripping off their bodies echoing within the spacious bathroom, the Super leaned forwards and pressed a chaste kiss against Lena’s lips, she pulled back and stepped out of the tub with Lena’s legs still wrapped around her hips, her hands holding the thighs securely.

Lena feels so aroused, she couldn't help but notice this odd glint in her lover’s eyes, this want and need, something desperate flashed in Kara’s gaze. “Something tells me I’m going to have to buy a new bed real soon.”

Kara’s abs tense against Lena’s core, “Maybe.”

The ravenette leans forwards, her lips just barely grazing Kara’s ear, her lips part and she speaks. “Are you going to ravage me, Ms. Danvers?” Lena coos hotly.

The Alpha smirks but remains silent.

And before Lena knows it, her back’s on the bed, the sheets around her getting soaked due to the lack of drying herself up. She yelps in slight surprise, “Kara!”

Kara merely chuckles and parts the humans legs, eager to see her mate's core.

Lena feels her legs hanging off the bed, Kara’s hands keeping her knees apart, she shivered slightly at how exposed her core is to the cool air, “Kara", her voice comes out softer.

Kara sighs softly and reaches down, she presses her fingers against the folds, and starts to rub up and down the slit, blue eyes focuses on the sight of the pink flesh once two fingers part the folds.

The heiress releases a whine, she keeps her gaze on the blonde’s figure, the straining cock and that hot gaze that Kara stared at her exposed pussy with.

Kara groaned as she released Lena’s other knee to begin stroking herself, she pushed a finger into Lena’s cunt and found that lovely slickness she missed while in the tub, “There it is", Kara said as she kept jerking her cock.

Lena moaned out softly, keeping her legs open, as Kara’s fingers began to pump into her, “Oh, Kara"

“Such a nice pussy", Kara said as she pulled her fingers out and brought the finger to her mouth, she licked the finger clean and hummed, “Always such a nice taste too.”

“Don’t do that", Lena mewled slightly, embarrassed no doubt.

A smile curled Kara’s lips, “Don’t do what?”, she asked a bit too confidently.

Lena met her lovers gaze and glared half playfully. “You know what.”, she had been referring to Kara sucking her essence off her fingers.

Kara licked her lips and shrugged, and before Lena could protest, the blonde dropped to her knees, her hands grabbed the human by her thighs and held her in place, “You mean this?”, she spoke just before she drove her face between a shocked Lena’s legs, her tongue lapping at the slick cunt.

“Oh fu-!”, The heiress threw her head back and bucked, her body arched, she brought a hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning out loud.

The Alpha grinned against the cunt, she pressed kisses against the folds, she went from soft pecks to out right open mouthed kisses, she eagerly sucked the swollen clit before dipping her tongue into the ever drooling pussy, eager to taste more of her beloved little Zhaol

Lena couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure, Kara was amazing in bed, but this, now this was definitely something else, She’d given Kara oral before, but Kara had yet to return the ‘favor’, so she had yet to find out whether or not Kara was as good at oral as she was at intercourse.

And of course.

Kara was just so fucking good at it too.

“Oh fuck, Baby".

Kara brought her hands down to the cunt, she used her thumbs to part to folds while she continued to ‘devour’ the beautiful cunt. The lewd sounds of slurping and kissing filled the room, Kara wasn’t being discreet at all. “You taste so good, Baby.”, she pulled away for a moment, she brought a hand down to herself and began to jerk off, her senses were overcome by the scent of her human’s arousal.

Lena felt that familiar feeling in her lower abdomen, that familiar coil like tightening, she knew she was close and she really wanted to reach her climax, “Kara, Please, I’m almost…”

Kara grunted as she felt her cock beginning to ache, “Me too, Baby, Me too.”, she then leaned forwards again and continued when she left off, she was eager to bring the Luthor to orgasm, eager to-

And with that last thought, Kara’s train of thought was interrupted by a clear like liquid shooting out of the cunt, followed by a loud moan and the bucking of hips.

Kara had pulled away and stared in awe at what just happened.

Lena was panting, trying to collect herself, she felt what just happened, and she felt utterly mortified, she just...urinated?

“K-Kara...I-I-"

Kara smirked proudly, “That wasn’t what you think it was, Baby.”, she spoke quickly, “You just...came.”, Kara stood up, her cock bobbed in the air.

The heiress covered her face with her hands, clearly she felt ashamed, embarrassed and mortified at what she swore she did, this was something that had never happened before.

“Babe, relax", Kara slowly began to slip into the bed to get beside the mortified woman, her woman.

“Kara, I...That…”, she was at a loss for words.

But Kara wasn't.

Kara knew Lena was growing insecure now, and she knew she had to explain to Lena what it was she just did. “You didn’t...do what you think you did, babe. Trust me. What you just did there, was something natural. You came.”

Lena slowly began to uncover her face, she found Kara smiling at her.

“It just means your pussy loves me", Kara joked slightly, she brought a hand down and cupped the warm core, successfully making Lena tremble and moan.

“Kara, knock it off.”, Lena spoke a bit irritated.

Kara rose an eyebrow, “Sorry, I...just...it's fine, Lena, there's no need for you to feel embarrassed, the fact that you did that...makes me happy, it means I did something right.”

Lena relaxed a bit, but a blush was still present on her cheeks.

“I know...urine when I smell it, Trust me. You came, and that’s that, Baby, I wouldn’t lie  to you.”, Kara gently began to caress the warm core again.

Lena sighed and nodded, she never did that before, so maybe that’s why she was shocked when it happened, she felt in utter bliss the moment it happened, the way Kara’s tongue had entered her and her thumb played with her clit drove over body into that. It was amazing, and it felt great, the only reason why she snapped was because she thought she urinated.

But she didn't and she had no reason to be insecure now, Kara was practically proud at what she just made her do.

“We’re just getting started, Baby", Kara said softly as she pressed a kiss against Lena’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Lena sighed softly, she couldn’t help but smile the whole day, she felt so light, so happy and just so content with everything in her life. Kara was a wonderful lover, she was caring, loving so very attentive. The super was the entire package, both in and out of bed, Kara was someone she saw herself spending her entire life with, so of course she had allowed for Kara to Mate her, she didn't even have to think about it, despite them not being together romantically for too long, she just...knew, Kara was her best friend and always will be her best friend and even now that they’re together, they're still that, best friends.

It felt right to be with Kara. Everything with the kryptonian felt right.

“Ms. Luthor!”, came her favorite assistant’s voice.

Lena hummed, looking up from the pile of papers on her desk, “Yes, Jess.”, She smiled softly.

Jess however, instead of returning the smile, wore a panicked expression, “You forgot didn’t you!?”, the woman practically gasped in panic, she sped walked towards the Luthor’s desk.

Lena rose an eyebrow, “Forgot?”

“You have a plane to catch! You have a meeting in Metropolis, with that big investor guy!.”, Jess said a bit rushed.

And just like that Lena’s smile died down, of course today was going too perfect.

Cause eventually it’d all come crashing down.

Lena stood up quickly, “Oh god, I never forget things like this!”, she rushed around her desk.

Jess sighed heavily, “You need to pack, no? Want me to get you on a later flight, I can make some calls and let them know you’re coming tomorrow afternoon.”, Jess walked with Lena.

Lena sighed and nodded, “Please, thanks, Jess and just let them know I'll be an hour or two late”, the woman exited her office with Jess, no doubt she was heading home to pack.

“No problem, Ms. Luthor, I’ll text you the flight and details.”, Jess stopped when she reached her desk, she waved the CEO off.

Lena groaned a bit, she never forgot important things. ‘I have to let Kara know’, she thought.

* * *

 

Kara sat on her couch, Alex beside her, both were finally having a sisters night. It had been quite sometime since they did this, considering both seemed to grow busy.

Alex had been getting more work at the DEO, and Kara had been spending time with Lena, of course, not that Alex knew that the woman that had tamed the kryptonian alpha was Lena.

Both women sat in silence, both sets of eyes were glued to what was on tv, as for their minds, both had been thinking instead of taking in the plot of the movie that was playing on the tv.

And finally, Alex spoke.

“So, Kara”, Alex said as she turned to her sister.

Kara hummed, eyes still glued to the tv.

“Can we talk...about uh...your…”, Alex pauses and waits for Kara to give her attention.

“Mate?”, Kara says as she finally turns to meet Alex's questioning gaze.

Alex nods, “Yeah. I...just really want to get to know her, Kara. To meet her, as your Sister.”, Alex speaks sincerely, and honestly. The want to meet her sister's mate, is clear in her tone.

Kara sighs softly and shifts, “I'll talk with her, See when she’s free, and...we could all go out or something.”, the kryptonian smiles, reassuring that Alex will get to officially meet her mate.

With a positive and non vague answer from the blonde, the brunette feels happy, eager to meet the woman that has made her sister so happy. “Great, keep me in the loop.”, Alex said with a giant smile.

The kryptonian’s lips broke into an even bigger smile, feeling a little happy that Alex really wants to meet Lena...even though Alex has already met the woman before, but this is different, Lena is now her partner, her Zhaol. “Will do-”, and just as Kara spoke again, her phone began to vibrate on the coffee table across from her, she hummed and reached forwards to grab it, she turned to Alex and smiled lightly, “I gotta take this, mind?”

“Is it her?”, Alex asked while smiling rather oddly, an eyebrow rose up and down, clearly Alex was trying to be...suggestive?

Kara rolled her eyes as her sister's goofy face, she nodded.

“Take it, don't be gross though.”, Alex rose a finger and wiggled it.

Kara chuckled softly, she stood up and took the call, “Hey you.”, the blonde began to walk towards the kitchen area.

“Damn, so vague.”, Alex muttered in the background, clearly referring to the fact that Kara answered the phone with ‘Hey you’ rather than ‘hey blank’, blank being the woman's name.

Kara merely grinned.

_“Hey, baby, I need a favor.”_

Kara hummed softly and leaned against a counter, “Sure thing, What's up?”

_“It's really last minute, but I have to catch a plane, I forgot all about this investor I had to meet up with in Metropolis.”_

“Metropolis?”, Kara sighs a bit, “It's unlike you to forget something like this.”

_“I know, It just slipped my mind, but then again, you did…”_

“Fuck you silly?”, Kara suddenly spoke a little louder, momentarily forgetting her sister was still behind her, sitting on the couch.

The sounds of Alex choking on what had to be her soda was heard, and made Kara remember.

 _“Yeah. And I guess it just slipped my mind.”_ , Lena sighed softly on her side, Kara swore Lena was blushing.

Kara chuckled, “So, what do you need me to do, my little Khaol?”, The kryptonian spoke affectionately.

_“Think you can go to our place and pack some things for me? That way I could hop on a plane, you can drop my stuff at the hotel room I booked, there's a balcony for you to just come, the door's are unlocked too.”_

Kara nodded, “Of course, Princess, just send me the info and I'll drop the stuff off.”

Lena sighed again, relief was clear in the way she exhaled, _“Thank you so much, Baby.”_

Kara leaned off the counter, “Anything for you, Love.”

 _“Well, I'm going to be heading off now, Jess is going to be accompanying me to Metropolis and all. You getting my stuff gives us time to get her stuff”_ , Lena said softly.

“I'm gonna take a wild guess and say, Japanese investor?”, Kara began to step towards her bed room area,  and began to look through her clothing.

_“Yeah, my Japanese is a bit rusty...but anyways, darling, I'm going to have to let you go.”_

“Alright”

_“I love you”_

“Love you too, Princess.”

And with that, both hung up.

“So...Metropolis, Investors...what kind of gal have you Mated, Kara? Hm?”, Alex stood up from the couch to walk towards Kara, whom began to change shirts.

“She's amazing”, Kara smiled brightly as she began to button up a white shirt.

Alex smiled, “She is the person you chose after all.”, the brunette suddenly got closer to Kara and hugged her from behind slightly, hands falling onto Kara's shoulders. “Gonna go?”

Kara finished buttoning her shirt up and placed a hand over the hand that laid on her shoulder, “Just for a couple of minutes, she needs me to pack a bag for her to being it to Metropolis.”, Kara explained. “Mind waiting? I'll be at most, 15 minutes.”

Alex nodded, “Sure thing, and while you're out there, mind getting some beer?”, Alex placed her chin Over Kara's shoulder.

“Sure.”, Kara grinned.

Alex began to break away from the kryptonian, “Well, Up, up and away.”

Kara chuckled and went off in a shift of air, leaving Alex alone in the loft.

Alex released a sigh and began to walk towards the couch, she took a seat and leaned her back into the couch cushions, she certainly couldn't wait to meet this mystery woman that managed to reel Kara in.

She was anxious and happy for Kara at the same time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's good read.
> 
> Please forgive the typos. I'll fix them if I spot them.


	4. Metropolis P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Jess make it to Metropolis to meet with an Investor, while also bonding further on a personal level; Kara's bored: And not all things go well for the CEO and her Assistant while in the City that is home, to the Man of Steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smutt in this chapter *gasp* that's literally a first for this fic.
> 
> But definitely be ready for some angst ;D
> 
> (Please forgive any typos)

 

 

Jess sighed softly, walking beside her boss, Lena Luthor. They had just gotten off the plane, both women were heading towards the car, Lena had the Metropolis brand of L-Corp send for them.

“So, This investor”, Jess spoke, she turned towards the Luthor woman beside her, “Japanese right?”

Lena nodded silently.

Jess hummed softly, “Aren't you pretty fluent in Japanese?”, the younger woman asked rather curiously. She didn't really understand why Lena brought her along.

“Well, yeah…”, Lena paused and trailed off, a smile starting to curl her lips.

Jess sighed softly, a smile curling her own lips, “I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that maybe this is more of a personal thing?”, Jess gestured to herself slightly, and by the way Lena turned to look at her, she knew. “I'm right.”, Jess chuckled softly.

Lena nodded, she then turned forwards, emerald eyes landed on the black car with a man standing outside of it, by the door. “Pretty much, although I do want you to there for the meeting.”

Jess nodded and faced forwards as well, “Of course, Ms. Luthor.”

* * *

 

Kara huffed slightly as she plopped down onto her couch, her sister just left, something about a DEO emergency, not something that needed Supergirl, but it was something that needed Alex. So Kara found herself alone at the moment, she had done what Lena had wanted her to do, successfully dropping her mate's things off at the luxurious hotel room. A part of her wanted to stick around, wait for Lena to show up, maybe even stay with her, but then again, at that moment she told Alex she'd be back, and she was, she came back with beer and both women talked about things, up until a good 3 hours into Kara being back, Alex was called away.

Kara sighed deeply, bored. She groaned softly as she slouched into her couch, thoughts of going back to Metropolis to stay with Lena crossed her mind, but then again, she didn't want to smother the woman too much either.

And so, maybe she should go out, she thought to herself, she could go out and patrol the city, see what the city has for her today.

Kara rose up from the couch and began to unbutton her shirt, revealing her family crest, she took the shirt off and then the pants, and shoes. Now in her full supergirl regalia, she slipped out her window and flew off.

* * *

 

“Well that went…”, Jess started.

“...shitty?”, Lena grumbled, she slammed the door shut behind her as Jess stepped further into her room ahead of her.

The Asian woman sighed deeply, she knew Lena was now stressed, an investor got cold feet and backed out of a major project. “I'm sure we can get a new investor on board.”, the woman sat on a stool by the mini bar.

Lena muttered curses under her breath, she tried so persuade the man that all would go well, and it certainly would have, she knew what she was doing after all. “I don't get it, everything was going so well. I even showed him the projections and-”, Lena started pacing about.

The younger of the two sighed, “Hey, hey, sometimes things just...happen, you always get your way, you're just going to have to put a pause to this new project of yours. An investor'll pop up.”, Jess spoke, trying to ease the Luthor.

The heiress rose a hand to her forehead and nodded, “Yeah…”, Emerald eyes shut for a moment, she took a deep breath, “What a waste of time.”, she said grumbled as she opened her eyes again. She began to step towards the stool just a foot away from Jess, she sat down. “He could have just told me he was out over the phone, instead of just wasting my time.”, the woman said, she realized that the man had already made up his mind, he lost interest and had wasted her time.

The younger ravenette smiled sympathetically, “His loss, and besides, this isn't a complete waste of time.”, Jess gestured to the spacious room they were in. “You brought me along for more personal reasons, no?”

Lena bit her bottom lip for a moment and nodded, “Yeah...I did.”

With Lena agreeing that not everything has been a waste of time so far, Jess spoke again, “See, so, here we are.”, the woman smiled.

Lena returned the smile and nodded, she looked down for a moment, and then back to Jess, “You...You're the only person that knows about me and Supergirl.”, Lena jumped right into it, she trusted Jess, after all, they've shared a few personal conversations about what Supergirl was to her, and Jess wasn't awkward about it, surprised, yeah, but not awkward. Jess was trustworthy.

Jess gave Lena all her attention and nodded, “Yeah.”, she rose a hand up to her face to adjust her glasses.

Lena shifted slightly, she took a deep breath and then released it, “Well, you know how we're...Mates, bonded and all?”, emerald eyes locked with dark brown.

“Yeah.”, Jess said again.

“We've known each other for two years, dating each other for 6 months, we official became mates 3 months into those 6 months.”, Lena began to get shifty, her facial expression grew unreadable.

Jess narrowed her eyes slightly, “Is there something wrong?”, Jess questioned, sensing that Lena was saying what she was saying for a reason.

Lena hesitated for a moment, “Do you think...we moved a little too fast?”, she asked softly, “Me and her are Married”, Lena spoke anxiously. Being mates, was the equivalent of being married, it was a commitment.

The asian shifted in her seat, turning her full body towards the Luthor, “Is it something you didn't want?”

“No!”, Lena jumped in her seat slightly, “I did want it, I do want it, It's something that...just happened you know, I won't get too into the details of it, but her being…”, Lena trailed off.

“An alien.”, Jess finished the sentence.

Lena nodded, “...she works...differently...she gave me a choice of course, and I didn't even think about it, I just said yes.”, her voice was filled with something, what it was, she wasn't sure, even Jess seemed a little taken aback.

“Lena, do you feel like everything moved too fast?”

The older ravenette shook her head, “No. But…”

“But?”

Lena sighed again, deeply, she huffed slightly, “I...The thing is, I want…”, she was hesitant to say it, she wasn't sure if she even should, to her everything felt right, despite how oddly fast everything was going with Kara.

“You want?”, Jess rose a hand and put over Lena's own.

“Is it too fast...for me to…”

“Lena”, Jess said her boss's name softly, trying to coax whatever it was Lena was trying to say, out of her.

Lena’s cheeks grew pink, and she spoke, “...I want to have her kids.”, Lena finally said it, her cheeks only growing a darker shade if pink, her breathing was slightly uneven.

Lena had wanted to bare for her Alpha, it was odd, but something inside of her just...wanted it, this odd desire to let her Alpha's seed be planted inside of her, filled her. After Kara had mated her, it was like a switch went off inside of her. But she was conscious about how fast her and Kara were moving. She didn't have many friends, and if she did, she couldn't just tell someone the whole situation, after all she was with a Super. But then, Jess found out on that day armed men held them up, and since then, Lena has talked with the younger girl about her relationship with the kryptonian.

Jess’s eyebrows shot up, lips parting but shutting like a fish out of water.

“I want kids with her, you know...But I know this is all too fast, I'm aware of the fact, but I don't feel it...if that makes sense.”, Lena spoke again.

Jess nodded, “Wow…”

Lena sighed for the thousandth time, “Being with her, everything just feels natural, like it's what's supposed to happen.”

Jess removed her hand from Lena's own, “What's wrong with the pace you two are going at?”, the woman smiled softly, “Everyone goes by a different pace, just cause you two are moving along a little quicker than others, isn't bad, you two clearly have something deep, Supergirl clearly loves you, so much so that she chose to spend the rest of her life beside you.”, the younger woman spoke sincerely, gently, she was being honest, “I think, it's cute and romantic.”

Lena seemed to relax greatly, she released a small chuckle, she blushed.

“Does she know you want kids?”

The Luthor shook her head, “No.”

“Tell her. Communication is key, so far you two have done well in that area, and I get this whole kid subject is going to be a very different thing to bring up, but you really should.”

The heiress nervously nodded, “I just...don't want to scare her.”

“I'm sure things'll work out great, Lena.”

The CEO hopes so, after all she and Kara were mates, for life. She was afraid that maybe Kara wouldn't want to have kids with her, but deep down she felt that maybe Kara would. She knew that I'm order for her to relax, she'd have to bring this topic up to her lover, and hear Kara say it was okay.

Lena breathed out, “Thanks Jess”, she wore a sincere look of gratitude. The reason why she brought Jess along was obvious, she wanted to talk to someone over the matter of her current predicament, and that someone had to be Jess and only Jess.

Because Jess knew about Her and Supergirl's relationship.

And just as Lena felt the slightest amount of relief, it disappeared.

“What?”, Jess asked as she saw the sudden change in Lena's facial expression.

“Her family. Doesn't know that we're even together.”

The younger woman nearly choked, “What! Why?”

“Well Superman...kinda knows, he saw us kiss, but beside him, The rest of her family, the family that raised her here on Earth, still doesn't know.”

“Why?”, Jess was trying to wrap her head around what her boss was saying.

“We wanted to keep it private, you know. After all...I'm a Luthor, and not everyone will exactly embrace that I've gone an gotten with a Super.”, The CEO spoke again and as she was going to continue, A knock came at the door, stopping Lena from speaking further.

Jess hummed and gave Lena a questioning look. Lena shrugged.

Another knock came. This time more heavier.

Lena sighed, she suddenly had this weird feeling stir inside of her.

And as if on cue with Lena's growing sinking feeling, the door was suddenly smashed in and four armed men burst into the room.

Lena and Jess both jumped out of their seats, nearly falling over, they bolted, both women rounded a corner as a sudden spray of bullet came their way.

Debris from the walls being filled with bullet holes littered the floor, both women made it to another room, Jess ran in first, Lena just a few steps behind her, and just as Lena was about to jump into the room, one of the men that turned the corner fired in her direction, a rain of bullets, one hit Lena, a small spray of blood stained the doorway.

Lena lost her balance and fell into the room, Jess screamed, fearing that It was finally done, that Lena had finally been killed by some assassins.

“LENA!”, Jess cried out in terror as Lena’s body hit the floor, she saw the mist of blood staining the doorway.

“Nngh! Fuck…”, Lena whimpered softly, she quickly looked up to Jess, “shut the door, barricade it!”

Jess reacted quickly, she bolted for the door and shut it, she locked it, and then she ran to a dresser and began to push it to block the door, she groaned and moaned as she forced the dresser to move, her shoulder sore and her back starting to ache.

Lena grunted as she stumbled to her feet, she felt warm liquid running down her arm, she knew it was blood, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She quickly helped Jess cover the door with furniture. Both women huffed and puffed, their breathing was greatly uneven. They both stood by the furniture, putting their body weight onto it. They waited, and waited.

Silence filled the air for what seemed like forever.

They both met eyes, Jess looked terrified, as for Lena, she looked rather furious.

“Fuck”, Lena cursed lowly, she clenched her jaw tightly, she was starting to feel alot of pain in her right shoulder.

“You were shot.”, Jess whispered with a shaky tone. Her eyes were watery.

Lena grunted, she winced, the feeling was starting to incapacitate her. Great, she thought. Just great. “They’re rather quiet”, The heiress whispered eerily.

The younger woman shook her head.

Lena began to slowly step away from the furniture, she groaned and suddenly stumbled forwards, Jess quickly got to her side before she could fall.

“No, no, Lena…”, Jess began to hyperventilate.

Lena grunted and groaned, the pain was overwhelming her.

And as both women kneeled to the floor, a deafening explosion suddenly erupted from the door.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, crazy right?
> 
> Whale, hope this is a good read.
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr.
> 
> goldenfoxtrotx


	5. Metropolis P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Jess get a lucky break; Kara gets the scare of a life time: and Alex finally meets Kara's mate, not exactly how either Kara or Alex wanted the official meeting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER UPDATE!?
> 
> Crazy right? Even I'm surprised tbh.

 

Everything went black for a moment. Emerald eyes had screwed shut once that huge **_BOOM_** had rocked the room, she felt Jess hug her, the sound of the younger girl releasing a terrifying scream echoed in her hears, she was prepared to open her eyes in whatever plain came next after life, she was prepared to meet her fate alongside her assistant, an assistant that had became a friend.

But Emerald eyes opened to see disarray.

The room was littered with debris, the sound of falling wood pieces began to be picked up by the heiress’s ears. She sucked in a breath and then coughed, she could feel the room still.

And then she felt it.

A strong arm wrapped was around her, holding her tightly, she could feel warmth on her back, she knew this warmth, it was familiar, but sorta different, she shifted slightly against Jess, and Jess let out a small whimper and didn't exactly release her. She slowly turned her head and found herself meet deep clear ocean blue eyes.

“S-Superman”, Jess said with a shaky tone.

Lena’s eyes were watery, she was breathing unevenly, her lips trembling.

The Man Of Steel had saved them, his strong body had shielded them from the shockwave of the explosion, both of his arms had wrapped around both women, he stood between them and the destroyed exit of the room.

“Lena”, His words were soft, but there was something else in his tone, something...akin to sadness. His gaze was soft for a brief moment, until it changed, his eyebrows furrowed, and he suddenly snarled, he released both women, he yanked his Cape off his shoulders as he stood up tall and furious, “Both of you, stay here”, his voice spoke with authority, he then bent to drape his Cape over Lena's shoulders, “I'll take care of them”, he said with his deep voice, and then in a sudden gust of wind, he left.

And both women heard it, the sound of gun fire, smashing and then the sound of men yelling, and then...nothing.

Lena released a shaky breath, and then closed her eyes again, slumping against Jess, whom was starting to shake her, telling her to stay with her, to stay awake, but for the second time that day, everything went black.

* * *

 

Alex sighed softly, she had been putting in a lot of hours at the DEO lately, she'd like to think she deserved a break. She leaned back against a metal table, she stuffed her hands into her lab coat pockets.

“Alex”, Came a soft voice.

Alex smiled, “Yeah Mom?”, she answered her mother.

“Kara’s almost here with the coffee and donuts.”, the oldest Danvers said as she walked into the room, putting her phone in her pocket, she then stuffed both hands in her lab coats pockets.

“Great, I definitely need a coffee right now.”

Eliza laughed softly, “You've been working a lot these days.”, she said as she leaned against the glass wall of the room.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I have.”, she replied with a light chuckle.

Eliza hummed softly, her eyes scanning her daughter's face “Alex?”

“Yeah”, Alex said as she looked up to meet her mother's gaze.

“What's on your mind?”, Eliza asked, “And don't lie.”, the woman chuckled softly, she knew her daughter had something on her mind, since being called in in the afternoon, she realized Alex had been somewhat distracted.

Alex released a sigh and shrugged, “Uh...just, some things me and Kara have been talking about.”

Eliza narrowed her eyes slightly, “Are you two fighting?”

“No!”, Alex jumped slightly, “Just...I've been a little out of the loop with her...you know”

The older woman hummed, “How so?”

Alex chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, “She's ‘mated’ to someone”, she said a bit hesitantly. A look of slight disappointment ran through her face.

“Oh...like…”, Eliza stood up straight with a risen eyebrow.

“Married, basically. I don't know all the details, but, she's kept it private and I think that's my fault...you know.”, Alex swallowed thickly.

Eliza sighed deeply, “She's an Alpha, Alex, she has a certain way of being, Alpha's change once a mate comes into their life. Remember everything Kelex said and That A.I. Kryptonian's can be very reserved once they become mated.”, the woman didn't want Alex to feel responsible for how Kara was acting, she knew it was just how Kara is meant to act, Alpha's don't like to feel obligated to do things, unless of course, it directly involves their mates. “Don't blame yourself too much.”

Alex nodded, she now took her hands out of her pockets and crossed her arms over her chest. “I guess.”, she slumped her shoulders slightly.

Eliza’s lips parted again, she was going to speak again, but she was quickly interrupted but a strong gust of sudden wind. Both Eliza and Alex were startled by the sudden gust.

A panting male Kryptonian stood before them, blood staining his Superman Regalia.

“Where's Kara?”, he asked rather hurriedly, his tone was unsteady, shaking slightly. He turned around and began to walk around, looking around.

Alex and Eliza both looked at each other, worry creeping up on them.

“She'll be arriving soon.”, Eliza answered the Man Of Steel.

“What's going on?”, Alex spoke a bit apprehensively, she began to take her lab coat off, sensing that she may need to get involve.

The kryptonian grunted slightly, he spun around to face them, “Lena!”, he said, “She got shot, she's in the hospital.”, his tone was slightly frantic, “She was attacked at the hotel she was staying at in Metropolis, she's unconscious right now.”, he ran a shaky hand through his messy hair, “Kara needs to hear it from me before anything else, the news caught wind of it fairly quickly and if she sees it, she'll go crazy and probably kill the men behind the attack.”. Concern was clear in her tone.

Alex looked confused, wondering why, why did Kara have to know? She knew Kara and Lena were great friends, but…

Eliza turned to give Alex a concerned look.

Kal began to pace.

“Which hospital is she at?”, Alex asked suddenly, she dug in her pants pocket and pulled her phone out, ready to text Kara.

“Metropolis City Hospital in downtown. I pulled strings to get Lena the best care possible, A close friend of mine owns the hospital.”, he replied as he began to chew his bottom lip.

But just as Alex was texting Kara, She came. A box of Donuts in hand, a tray of coffees on the box, and a smile on her lips. A smile that died off as soon as she looked at her cousin, whom looked rather frazzled. “Kal?”, she said, she suddenly put the stuff in her hands on a nearby desk, her eyes falling to the blood staining the man's uniform.

Kal sighed deeply, “Lena, Lena was attacked.”, the man got straight to the point.

And it was all clear, the way Kara's face fell, her hands began to tremble.

“Wha-”, Kara’s breathing became uneven, “Where is she now?”, she asked before anything else. She needed to know where her mate was first, as much as she felt sudden anger taking over her, she had to know, to know if-, Kara's eyes grew teary, watery.

Kal could feel it, the sadness washing over his cousin, “She's alive, Kara, you could go see her, She's at the Hospital Diana owns, in the downtown area.”

Kara nodded and without further words, she left, flying off quickly.

Kal sucked in a deep breath, and looked down to his boots, “She lost a lot of blood.”, Kal said, he rose a hand to his chin.

Alex inhaled deeply, “Can you take me too?”, she asked suddenly, stepping towards Kal. “I want to be there too.”

Eliza looked at Alex's back and at the kryptonian. “I'd like to go to, if that's fine.”

Kal looked up and stood straight, he nodded, “Alright, let's go.”

* * *

 

Kara quickly made it to the hospital, she was quickly greeted by Diana and another Person, Bruce. She was quickly led in, many eyes laid upon them, the sight of Supergirl walking the halls of the hospital had many whispering and looking.

It took them five minutes to get to the room where Lena was.

“She's going to be okay, Little One.”, Diana spoke as they finally made it to the room door, she gave Kara a pat on the back. She wanted to comfort the Super.

“Clark made quick work of the men behind the attack, Kara.”, Bruce spoke up, arms crossed over his chest.

Kara nodded, a part of her was angry, but she felt relief that the people behind the attack were caught and dealt with. “That's good, can I see her?”, she turned to Diana.

“Of course you can.”, Diana nodded, she gestured to the door knob.

Kara was slightly nervous, but she reached out to the door knob and turned it, she pushed the door open and walked in, Diana and Bruce walking in behind her.

Lena was conscious, sitting up on the bed, her arm in a sling, she looked slightly pale. Emerald eyes quickly flickered to the trio that entered the room, tears quickly began to build up in the eyes as they laid upon the figure of her lover.

Kara felt her chest tighten and she quickly got to her lover's side, “I'm so sorry”, The kryptonian rasped out slightly, she cleared her throat, she breathed out heavily, “I...I should have been there.”, Kara shook her head, she got to the bedside and reached out to put a hand on Lena's knee. She gazed deeply into her Mate's eyes, she felt tears building up in her own eyes, “I'm so sorry”, she finally dropped her gaze and whimpered softly.

Tears finally spilled from Emerald eyes, Lena swallowed thickly, she felt a knot in her throat, she knew her alpha was hurting, beating herself up for not being there, “It's Okay, I'm fine now”. She wanted to touch her lover, but she couldn't one arm was in a sling, the other had a needle in it and other things to monitor her.

Kara frowned heavily, she looked up to meet Lena's sad gaze, she leaned forward and gently pressed her forehead against Lena's own. Her breathing evening out slightly, her hands tightened it's grasp over Lena's blanket covered knee, “I...I can't lose you...I don't know what I'll do with myself.”

Both Diana and Bruce wore sympathetic looks, they knew what it was like, to have someone they cared about get hurt, it was a helpless feeling.

Lena sniffled lightly, “Your cousin showed up just in time”, her voice was just a little above a whisper. She closed her eyes as she felt comfort in the contact Kara initiated, their breaths mingled.

“Really?”, she questioned, a little taken aback.

Lena nodded against Kara's head, “Yeah.”, she chuckled out in relief, “Got lucky there”, she said.

Kara smiled halfheartedly, “Yeah.”, Kara shifted slightly, she tilted her head up and pressed a kiss against Lena's forehead, “Definitely.”

Both women were basking in each others presence, enjoying that they were together.

“Kara?”, Came Kal's voice.

The sounds of more footsteps coming to the room got Kara's and Lena's attention. Both women looked to the door and looked passed the two CEOs.

Kal’s head popped up from the door, “Can we come in?”, he asked.

Kara turned to the heiress, and Lena nodded, so Kara nodded as well. Kal entered, with two other people.

Blue eyes widened slightly.

Alex and Eliza both entered the room, both wore sympathetic expressions, their gazes settled onto the injured Luthor’s figure, they both looked concerned.

Kal got to Diana’s side, he awkwardly fiddled with his hands.

Lena felt her heart quicken slightly, both Kara's sister and mother were here in the room, for the first time, they'd find out about them, about where she and Kara stood, how both of them were more than friends.

Kara remained by Lena's side, she gave her sister and earth mother a gentle look.

“So...this is her?”, Alex said nervously, she rose a hand up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She smiled awkwardly awaiting an answer.

The alpha nodded, the pad of her thumb rubbed her mates knee, “Yeah. This is...my mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read so far.
> 
> I deeply apologize for typos.


	6. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gains new allies; Kara becomes distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this sitting in a folder for a bit, sorry.

Kara grumbled softly, mumbling words, words that Weren't in a language that belonged to any on earth. Kryptonian curses probably. Lena knows some of the words, just two, two words that Kara says sometimes when she's frustrated.

As of right now, they were all in a luxurious condo, still in Metropolis. A condo Lena had and kept when she and Lex still worked together at what had been the main branch of what was, Luthor Corp.

Lena felt her chest tighten slightly at entering the cold place, it had been years, the place didn't feel like home, and never did. A part of her felt sad, but another part of her didn't hold onto that, she had a new place, and that was in National City, a place she now considered home.

“Make yourselves at home.”, Lena said softly from her Alpha's arms. Arms that were wrapped around her securely, she was in her mate's lap, not caring that Kara's family was seeing them this way, and she knew Kara didn't care either.

Alex and Eliza entered the spacious home, walking Passed Kal whom had opened the door for them. Their eyes quickly settling to Both figures on the couch, Kara holding Lena in her lap, and Lena's head tucked under Kara's chin.

Alex couldn't help but sigh softly at the sight, Kara had been worried, greatly concerned, sad even. Seeing Kara struggle like that, trying to no doubt contain her emotions, made Alex feel a little sad herself.

Eliza merely observed her Daughters, looking between the two. She could tell Alex wanted nothing more than to comfort Kara.

Kal shut the door and locked it, he and Kara had flown up to the condo’s balcony with Lena, they entered through there, as for Alex and Eliza, they would be granted access through the front of the building. Lena had called ahead, telling the people there to allow the two Danvers through. Kal sighed deeply, “The men were-”, as he started to speak he was quickly cut off.

“Hired by My Mother? Or my dear Brother?”, Lena asked before Kal could finish talking. She kept her head tucked under Kara's Chin, not caring about the others in the room.

Kal sighed deeply, his deep blue eyes falling onto Lena's figure. “...I have some...people on the situation…”, he spoke as he began to fidget in place, he began to do those awkward things with his hands again, he seemed to have suddenly fallen into that in the time span he's been around Lena and Kara.

Lena sighed softly, “Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince?”

Kara tensed slightly, “They're getting involved?”, she looked up to her cousin.

He nodded, “Diana...Helped me stop the men, I was patrolling the city when I heard the gun fire, and me and Diana came over, I was going to handle it myself, but...one of the men had Kryptonite gas, so she took over from there, I took Er...her”, Kal pointed to Lena and continued to speak, “and the other woman to the hospital from there. We contacted Bruce after.”,

Kara rose an eyebrow, her lips parted slightly, her cousin had just potentially revealed two secret identities.

Lena hummed softly and shifted, she turned slightly to look at the male Super.

Kal rose a hand and rubbed the back of his head, “They trust you, anyone that Kara trusts, they trust too, we stick together, look out for each other.”, he said as he stepped closer, “I didn't mean to be intrusive or anything that other day. I just...wanted to know. I made some mistakes, done things I can't take back.”, he stopped just in front of the two women, “Kara, I'm here now. And maybe you don't need me anymore, but...I just want you to know that I'm here now, and I'm here for her too. It's the least I can do.”

Kara sucked in a breath, she nodded and cleared her throat. Thinking about what to say.

Kal looked sincere and spoke honestly. “Diana wants it out there too, that she's there, for you two, Bruce is awkward and a little rough around the edges but he always had a soft spot for you Kara, and he wants to help”

Lena couldn't help but feel...odd.

“Don't forget us, we're here too.”, Eliza said with a small smile.

Alex stood beside her mother, “I don't have super powers, but I can sure as hell shoot a gun and kick ass.”, the woman said with a thumbs up.”

The blonde haired Alpha released a sigh, it seemed to be filled with Relief.

Lena’s lips curled slightly, she was in such a vulnerable state, and here were a group of people she hardly knew, trying to help her. All of whom were close to Kara.

“We're family, and we're stronger when we're together” Eliza said, her honest blue eyes met Lena's own, “We aren't familiar, but we have more than enough time to get to know one another. After all, I am staying another two weeks in National City, maybe I could stop by with some of my famous chicken noodle soup and pecan pie?”

Lena felt her cheeks warm up slightly, she managed to muster a nod at the woman's offer.

Kara blushed slightly herself, she felt utter relief, words couldn't possibly define how she felt. Her arms loosened slightly from around Lena. Kara trusted the people around her, she felt that Lena was safe with them, and that she didn't have to feel threatened by them any longer. Kara blew a deep breath out.

Her family knew her mate.

* * *

 

It takes a good 2 months and a half of healing, Lena still felt pain of course, she was shot, it was through and through, nothing too major by some great miracle. She did lose blood though, but she was fine. She was never alone, someone was always around, whether it was her lovely mate, Eliza, Alex, Kal-El, or even Diana whom had came out to her as Wonder Woman. She was baffled, but happy, glad that somehow everything was working out.

Kara had relaxed greatly, she wasn't as defensive around her family anymore, but she was still very protective of course, but she wasn't as aggressive.

Alex was supportive, she was kind and kept Lena company when Kara couldn't, They had established a slight rapport with each other before Kara and her began to date, Alex was just wary of her was all. But all that wary Alex had before simply disappeared, the brunette was trustworthy and sweet.

Eliza, was everything a mother should be, supportive, loving and caring. The weeks she remained in National City after Lena returned from Metropolis, she spent visiting Lena, making sure she ate and make sure Lena was okay emotionally. It warmed Lena's heart.

And finally, Kal-El, he was awkward at first, always fidgeting and not lingering for too long, but little by little, he opened up, gently bring up her brother at one point, not to bash him, but rather, He spoke of Lex with fondness, a look of sadness flashed across his face, and Lena understood then that Lex and Kal had something deep, she didn't ask Kal, she simply smiled sympathetically.

Lena felt things she didn't think she'd feel. Kara had truly been the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Kara brought a lot of good things into her life, Kara had given her unconditional love, loyalty and devotion, the Alpha was everything she could have ever wanted.

And she felt guilty to wish she had a little more.

She wanted something, something that she wanted Kara to give to her. She had a conversation on hold, a very important life changing conversation.

She wanted kids. But with her getting shot and injured, she was forced to put a hold on that conversation, Kara had spent two ruts without touching her, the Alpha barely cuddled with her and slept beside her, it was clear Kara was afraid to touch her too much and not only that, but Kara had also grown distant...not just physically, but emotionally. The blonde seemed to look at her differently.

And it worried Lena.

* * *

 

Kara sighed softly as she sat in bath, suds spread out on top of the soapy water, she was relaxing, leaning back into the tub just basking in the comfort of the water.

“Darling?”, came a tender voice, a voice that made Kara's ears perk up slightly.

Kara hummed as she turned to see her mate, naked and exposed. The blonde swallowed thickly, her eyes running over her beloved human's body, but just as a look of lust flashed across her face, it was quickly replaced by a sad expression, no doubt blue eyes looked at the healing wound around Lena's shoulder area.

Lena forced a smile, “Mind if I join you?”, she spoke softly.

Kara nodded and shifted to sit up straight. “Of course not my Little Zhaol”, she reached out a hand, “Come here”

Lena padded over to the blonde, she took the hand and allowed the support, she slowly lowered herself down into the warm water, she shivered slightly when she felt her lover's other warm hand gently grab her hip.

“That's it, Baby.”, Kara said as she shifted, she opened her legs to allow Lena to sit between them.

Lena released a shaky breath as her body up to her collarbones was finally submerged, she quickly leaned back into Kara's front, she couldn't help but smile softly, she released a sigh of relief, “Mm", she hummed softly, it had been so long since she's felt Kara's body against hers, "How was your day?”, she starts.

Kara’s chest rumbled with a soft purr for just a few seconds, “Great, how was yours? How was the board meeting?”, the blonde wrapped both arms around the human, holding her bare body close, she closed her eyes as she took in her mate's scent. She recoiled slightly, but quickly composed herself. Lena's scent was different.

The heiress turned her head to the side and pressed a soft kiss against the underside if Kara's jaw. “It went surprisingly well.”, she said softly.

“That's good, Baby.”, Kara leaned forwards slightly and pressed her lips against the side of Lena's head. “How are you feeling?”, the Alpha gently nuzzled into the side of her mate's neck. She was subtly trying to take in more of this different scent, trying to figure out why the scent was different.

A smile curled pink lips, “I feel better, darling, better enough to ride you during your next rut.”

Kara growled softly, she pulled away slightly, “Lena-”

“You haven't touched me in a while, and it's driving me crazy, Kara.”, Lena pressed her backside more firmly against Kara. “I want to feel you inside of me again, I want you to spend your rut with me in bed.”

The super couldn't help but feel her cheeks grow warm. "Lena-", she started again, but her jaw shut when Lena turned to give her a look of longing. Lena wore a soft defeated look, a look that just broke Kara's heart.

"Do you not want me anymore-"

"That's not it!", Kara gasped, she pulled back slightly creating space between herself and Lena's back, her eyebrows furrowed, her hands were both on the edges of the tub.

Lena turned away silently, "I...I just remembered, I have some work left to do", the Luthor sighed deeply, her shoulders caved slightly, and she made to get out of the tub.

"Lena wait, please don't go.", Kara reacted, she brought both of her hands under the soapy water and placed them on Lena's hips, gently holding her in place, "Please, just...stay."

The heiress released a shaky breath and began to sit back down, she allowed for Kara to pull her back into her front.

The kryptonian sighed deeply, "I could never, not want you. I want you everyday, and believe me, I want you the most when I'm rutting. But...I just...don't want to hurt you.", Kara leaned her head forwards and pressed her forehead against Lena's shoulder, "Rao, you're the only person I ever want, I love you so much it hurts, you're everything to me, you're my world, my everything and I'll always feel that way about you, no matter what."

Lena felt her heart throbbing, she felt her chest tightened, "You've been so distant, I hardly see you, It's just been Alex, and even your cousin stopping by. You stopped...scenting me…". The hurt was becoming clearer and clearer in her voice.

Kara felt hurt, she hated it when her mate was hurting, but this...this was her doing, she was hurting her mate, making her feel insecure and unwanted. Kara released a soft growl, she wrapped her arms tightly around her mate, holding her securely, "I...Rao, Lena I'm sorry I...I just…", Kara sucked in a breath, she knew why she was keeping her distance from Lena, she never got too far or too close, for reasons, two to be exact, she stood just close enough to protect her mate, but far enough to brood silently, she felt this drowning feeling of guilt, she felt that if she had just listened to her gut and stayed in Lena's hotel room, Lena would have never gotten hurt, she would have protected Lena.

"Just what, Kara?", Lena spoke just above a whisper.

"...I failed you…", Kara finally managed to say what she'd been thinking all this time.

Lena stiffens, she feels Kara beginning to tremble.

"Rao...I should have stayed...I wanted to stay with you, but...I thought...I thought maybe you wanted space.", Kara continued, she released a small whimper, "I should have listened to my gut."

The heiress began to shift, she slowly began to turn her body, she felt Kara's arms loosen from around her, she shifted to straddle her Alpha, her lovely guilt ridden alpha. "It's okay, I'm okay.", Lena whispered as she brought her hands to hold her mate's face, she softened her gaze as she saw the look of despair Kara wore.

"It's not okay, You weren't okay. You got hurt, you could have...died. I… I don't know what I would have done, I don't-" and before Kara could finish speaking, Lena leaned forwards and presses a searing kiss against Kara's lips, a kiss Kara quickly melts into, her tense body relaxing, her alpha submitting.

Yes, submitting.

Lena pressed hot kisses against lips that met her with need and desperation, she knew then that Kara certainly did want her, Kara simply felt guilty, and had been beating herself up in silence, she hated it, but felt relief, relief that her Alpha did love her.

Kara grunted softly, "Lena", she spoke hotly against Pink lips, "I...want to touch you."

Lena couldn't help but smile, "Go for it, My lovely Alpha. Touch me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any typos!
> 
> Hope it's been a good read.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr!
> 
> goldenfoxtrotx


End file.
